Les voyageuses d'Hermès
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Deux jeunes femmes du sud ont un accident - une sombre histoire de 207 immatriculée au 13- mais se voient offert une seconde chance par Hermès, le dieu grec des voyageurs qui s'ennuie depuis le début de l'air chrétienne. Et une chose et sur, il ne risque pas d'être déçu, parce qu'Ash et Sage ont un potentiel de foutage de merde à faire trembler l'échelle de Richter.
1. Prologue

**CCC de retour pour une fanfiction One Piece sortie tout droit de son esprit malade ! xD Je vous propose une nouvelle histoire à OC, mais il se pourrait que vous soyez surpris du résultat :P Je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis !**

* * *

« … et c'est là que tu vois la connerie des américains, parce qu'ils vont raconter qu'il s'est coupé une oreille pour l'offrir à la femme qu'il aimait pour qu'elle ait un _bout de lui_. Non mais t'y crois toi ?! »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux acajou coupés en carré plongeant tenait un monologue sur la vie de Van Gogh depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes sous le regard ennuyé de son amie rousse aux yeux bleus – qui se fichait de la vie de l'artiste comme de son premier biberon et passait le temps en lisant discrètement ses textos sur son téléphone. Elle marmonna une vague réponse pour donner l'impression qu'elle écoutait et se replongea dans la contemplation de son écran tout en songeant que le prochain chapitre de One Piece ne devrait pas tarder elle décida donc d'aller sur internet pour vérifier mais fut interrompue par une voix insistante.

« _Ashley_ ! Tu m'écoutes ou je parle dans le vide ?! »

« Ne m'appelle pas _Ashley_! » répliqua instantanément la rousse avec un regard noir.

« Si je t'ennuie dis le tout de suite, que j'économise ma salive, Ash ! »

« Sage. Si tu crois qu'il y a qui que ce soit en ce monde autre que des étudiants en art pour s'intéressent à l'oreille coupé d'un malade mental qui peint des tournesols, c'est que tu es vraiment naïve ! »

Sage ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sorti alors que dans son regard noisette brillait une lueur de frustration, qui voulait dire qu'elle ne trouvait pas le moindre argument pour la contrer. Dans un geste puérile, elle se renversa dans son siège en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en gonflant les joues.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient à la terrasse d'un café, quelque part dans une grande ville du sud de la France, et profitaient des vacances d'été et du beau temps pour respirer un peu et se couper de leurs études.

« Ah, et sinon on dirait bien que le nouveau chapitre et sorti ! » s'exclama Ash pour conduir la conversation dans des eaux moins troubles.

Immédiatement Sage se redressa avec un grand sourire.

« Génial, il est en avance ! »

Elle s'empara de son sac plein à craqué et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement la poche principale à la recherche de son téléphone tandis que la rousse ricanait en la voyant parfois ressortir la main en tenant des objets totalement improbable, : paquet de biscuits vides, bout de cartons plume cabossé, cutter sortie.

« Aie ! » S'exclama Sage en se planta ledit cutter dans le doigt.

Ash ne releva même pas, trop blasée par le bordélisme caractérisé de son amie. Elle entendit un crissement aiguë au loin qui retint son attention mais a ce moment là l'acajou mit enfin la main sur son téléphone avec un cri de victoire.

« Ah ha ! Trouvé ! »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle entendit, car l'instant d'après une voiture déboula à toute vitesse dans la rue dans un dérapage incontrôlé et alla s'écrasa sur la terrasse où elles étaient. La dernière chose que fit Sage fut de regarder la plaque de la voiture avant de se faire percuter, et de penser : _Ah ! Un 13, stupide marsei..._

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

« Je vous avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de leur donner la technologie, mais est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute ? » Criait une voix féminine lorsque Sage revint à elle.

« Eh oh, la donneuse de leçon ! » Répliqua une voix masculine. « Est-ce qu'on vient t'emmerder quand tu transforme une nana hyper bien gaulé en méduse ? Non ! Alors laisse nous jouer avec nos voiture, c'est pas notre faute si y'en a qui savent pas conduire ! »

Confuse, et a la fois ravie de reconnaître une référence à la mythologie grecque, Sage ouvrit les yeux sur... rien du tout. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs pour s'assurer qu'il faisait bien un noir d'encre, puis essaya de se redresser mais c'était comme si son corps avait disparu.

Sous les roue d'une 207 conduise par un fan de l'OM, si le fait d'être morte ne l'avait pas déjà tant ébranlé, ce détail l'aurait achevé.

« En attendant, l'oncle Hadès n'en veut pas de ces deux là, un truc a propos de fan girl détraqué, et de fétiche bizarre. Pas compris. »

« J'ai une idée ! » S'écria alors une troisième voix, masculine mais légèrement aiguë. « Je vais les faire voyager dans une des sous-filiale de Gaia. Y'a un gars là, japonais, qui a réussi à en créer un nouveau super divertissant, on n'en n'avait pas eut de nouveau depuis Dhali ! »

« Ne me parle pas de celui là, je ne comprend pas pourquoi papa n'a pas détruit cet univers sur le champ ! » Tonna la femme.

« Fais comme tu le sens, oncle Hermès. » Fit finalement l'autre homme. « Depuis qu'ils ont arrêté d'envoyer des juifs se faire bouffer par des lions on s'ennuie un peu ici. »

« Vous allez voir, on va bien s'amuser ! Je suis sur qu'elles vont mettre un bordel monstre dans ce petit univers bien rangé ! »

Le monde recommença à tourner, et elle entendit a peine quelques mots s'éloignant de plus en plus :

« Maintenant, répartissons leur des stats... »


	2. Chapitre I : Smoker et les mini-moys

**Hey ! Merci à tous pour votre lecture, et pour ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire - merci à** ** _toi_** **lecteur!J'espère que ce chapitre vous confortera dans votre choix !**

 **SoAlice, tu viens de résumer ma vie ! Mais pour les pastèques, ce ne sera pas possible pour le moment - mais promis Hancock approuve cette histoire, alors elles sont un peu là quand même :P**

 **Terikel, vient là que je t'embrasse ! Bon, peut-être pas, mais merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Sage est aussi ma préférée :P Et quand aux dieux grecs, disons que s'est déjà évident qu'ils sont totalement dingue ( qui transforme une nana qui implore son aide en méduse parce qu'elle s'est faite violé dans son temple, franchement ! Ahténa n'est qu'une sal-**

 **Athéna : Un problème avec ma façon de gérer _mes_ temples, auteure en sursis?**

 **CCC: Non non je tiens à ma vie merci aurevoir !)**

 **A votre avis, pourquoi Hadès n'a pas voulu d'elle dans son royaume ? Et que fait un dieu grec pendant son temps libre quand personne ne le vénère? Sans plus tarder, le premier chapitre !**

* * *

« Oh la vache, j'ai une de ses migraines ! » Grogna Ash en s'éveillant.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un train lui était passé dessus à toute vitesse, puis se rappela qu'elle s'était faite percuté par une voiture et se redressa en sursaut, avant de crier à cause de courbature à tuer à cheval. Quand sa tête eut finit de tourner et que ses yeux se furent adaptées à la lumière, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur une plage de sable fin, face à la mer. A coté d'elle se trouvait une gamine qui ne devait pas avoir une dizaine d'année, et qui mangeait le sable par le nez.

Avec difficulté, elle rampa jusqu'à elle et lui secoua le bras pour la réveiller.

« Eh petite, tu peux me dire où on est ? »

Elle cilla en entendant ça voix, qui semblait plus aiguë que la normale. La fillette geignit en se réveillant, et finit par ouvrir les yeux avant de se mettre à tousser comme un diable le sable qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Peuh ! Pouah ! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! » S'écria-t-elle avant de se figer en la voyant. « Euh... Ash ? C'est toi ? »

Ash écarquilla les yeux en croisant ce regard noisette qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Sage ?! Mais pourquoi t'a une gueule de gamine ?! »

« Pardon ?! J'ai une gueule de gamine ? Non mais tu t'es vu ?! » Répliqua agressivement l'acajou.

Maintenant qu'elle y prétait attention, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans ses vêtements, et effectivement son short glissait sur ses hanche, et son débardeur lui faisait une robe. Quand à Sage ce n'était pas mieux : on avait l'impression qu'elle avait enfiler les vêtements de son père. Elles se fixèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, puis paniquèrent.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh Mon dieu on c'est fait rouer dessus par une bagnole ! » Hurla Ash en sentant son cœur battre à un rythme bien trop rapide.

« La 207 d'un fichu marseillais ! » Cru bon de compléter Sage qui avait une boule dans la gorge. « Merde, merde ! Et puis y'a Athénas et Arès qui se sont engueulé, et ils ont dit qu'Hadès voulait pas de nous ! Tu te rend compte ?! Hadès veut pas de nous ! POURQUOI ?! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! T'a fini de délirer ?! »

« Et puis Hemrès à débarqué, et il a dit qu'il allait se débarrasser de nous dans le monde de Oda parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle et... Oh mon dieu je crois qu'on est dans One Piece.»

Ash la dévisagea comme si elle avait perdue la raison. Elles ne pouvaient pas être dans un manga, c'était totalement stupide ! Après, elle avait un corps de gamine et survécu à un accident de voiture qui aurait du être mortel – et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Son corps tambourinait tellement dans sa poitrine, qu'elle commença à avoir du mal à respirer, tandis que son esprit se démener pour trouver un sens à tout ça.

« Ash ?! » S'exclama Sage en voyant son amie pale comme un linge. « Reprend toi Ash, respire ! »

Elle commença à la secouer comme un prunier en criant des mots sans aucun sens quand elle fut interrompu par une exclamation ne venant ni d'elle, ni de son amie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Faisant volte face, Sage croisa le regard d'un homme aux cheveux blanc, un cigare à la bouche, habillé d'une blouse grise, d'un pantalon noir et de ranger. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine quand elle le reconnu, choquée. C'était Smoker. Smoker de Loue Town ! Elle tomba raide par terre, mangeant à nouveau le sable qu'elle avait mi tant de temps à recracher un peu plus tôt. Elle l'entendit s'exclama comme une voix venant de très loin :

« Hey gamine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Puis elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla cette fois-ci, elle était dans un lit confortable, et son cerveau avait du faire une mise à jour dans son sommeil parce que malgré le souvenir des derniers événement, elle se sentait sereine et envisageait la possibilité d'être morte et d'avoir changé de monde avec bonhomie. Elle se redressa dans son lit et s'étira avant d'analyser la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une infirmerie au mur gris claire en pierre, et où était aligné une douzaine de lits.

« Enfin debout ? » Lâcha la voix d'Ash depuis le lit d'à coté.

« T'es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »

Ash haussa les épaules.

« Une heure environ. _Smoker_ m'a expliqué qu'il nous avait ramené dans la base de la marine de Logue Town parce qu'on s'était toute les deux évanouies. »

Elle prononça le nom de Smoker d'une voix étranglé, comme si elle ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc, et Sage cru voir ses yeux sortir légèrement de leurs orbites. Elle eut alors un fou rire hystérique.

« Ha ha. Logue Town ! _Smoker ! Pfff !_ »

Sage fut assez embarrassé d'assister à l'effondrement nerveux de son amie, mais quelque part elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction. Mais plus vite elle accepterait d'oublier la rationnalité, et mieux elle se porterait.

« Donc nous sommes mortes. Et les dieux grecs nous ont réincarné dans des corps de gamine dans le monde de One Piece. » Résuma-t-elle d'une voix raisonnable.

Ash arrêta de rire.

« Quels dieux grecs ? » S'exclama-t-elle. « C'est totalement fou ! Impossible ! »

« Et bien moi, je te dis ce que j'ai entendu : on nous a refusé l'autre monde, et Hermès nous a envoyé ici pour se divertir. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'idée qu'Hadès, son idole, n'ait pas voulu d'elle en enfer, mais ravala son chagrin parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Elles ne pouvaient pas être deux à craquer.

« Mais je ne veux pas être morte ! » Murmura Ash. « Et ma famille ? Mes études ? Ils ne pouvaient pas nous ressusciter dans notre monde plutôt que de nous envoyer dans un manga ?! Et pourquoi dans des corps de gamine ?!»

A ce moment là, il y eut un _ding ding_ et elles se figèrent avant de récupérer leur téléphones qu'elles avaient chacune dans leurs poches. Ebahi, Sage constata qu'elle venait de recevoir un texto de la part de... Arès ?!

 _Étrange mortelle dont même Hadès n'a pas voulu, une nouvelle chance vous a été offerte à toi et ton amie de vivre dans un autre monde. Après discussion, il a été décidé que vous recommenceriez non pas de zéro, mais depuis l'enfance, avec tous vos souvenirs intactes. Pour ma part, j'ai misé gros sur toi, mortelle, alors t'a intérêt à en valoir la peine ! Je t'offre une force démesurée qui devrait t'aider à survivre dans ce monde, et à nous divertir correctement._

 _Alors maintenant sert à quelque chose, et subit mon courroux si d'aventure il te prenait l'envie d'être ennuyante._

 _Arès, Dieu de la Guerre et de la Destruction._

Sage fixa son écran d'un regard vide de toute intelligence. De son coté, Ash avait reçu un message bien plus inspirant, de la part de nulle autre qu'Athéna qui lui demandait de remettre se monde dans le droit chemin, de ne pas laisser la championne d'Arès tout détruire, et lui offrait comme aide un esprit de stratège et de clairvoyance. Au bout d'un moment, les deux filles se regardèrent, mais avant que l'une ou l'autre n'ait pus parler, leurs ventres grognèrent en chœur.

« Bon, laissons tomber cette histoire et trouvons de quoi manger. » Décréta Sage.

Ash acquiesça et elles posèrent le pied à terre avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une cuisine. C'était très déconcertant pour Ash d'être de retour à la taille réduite de 1m20, avec des petites jambes qui ne la portaient pas bien loin, mais elle se consola en constatant que Sage faisait au moins dix centimètre de moins qu'elle. On trouve son réconfort où on peut.

Au détour d'un couloir, elles tombèrent sur Smoker, ou plutôt le colonel se les pris dans les jambes.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé toute les deux. Suivez moi, vous devez avoir faim. » Déclara-t-il avec un air sévère qui contredisait son attention.

Il les guida jusqu'à la cuisine, où on leur donna de quoi manger, et quand elles furent installé devant leur assiette bien entamé, Smoker leur demanda :

« Maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que deux fillettes faisaient seules sur la plage dans des vêtements trop grands. »

Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet, et finalement Sage déclara :

« On nous a abandonné... » Souffla-t-elle en feignant une voix tremblante. « Des gens nous ont enlevé de chez nous, parce qu'ils voulaient une distraction, et ils nous ont abandonné ici parce qu'on servait à rien... »

Complètement trompé par la fillette, qui pour être convaincante avait rappelé à sa mémoire un souvenir douloureux, Smoker fut furieux qu'on ait pu faire ça à des enfants.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison ! » Renchérit Ash, qui le voulait vraiment.

« Dite moi d'où vous venez, et je suis sur qu'on trouvera un moyen de vous y ramener. » Assura Smoker.

Mais comment expliquer à quelqu'un qu'on vient d'un autre monde, où on est mort, et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de rentrer ? Jouant sur leur jeune âge, Sage expliqua qu'elles ne connaissaient pas le nom de leur île, seulement qu'il y faisait toujours beau et que les gens juraient beaucoup. Perplexe, Smoker songea que ça s'annonçait difficile. Quand aux deux fillettes, elles étaient embêté. Elles ne savaient pas quoi faire, ou plutôt n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de décider quoi faire, et aurait bien voulu un peu de temps seule pour discuter. Mais Sage était une fan girl, et rapidement, une liste de chose à faire absolument se fit dans son esprit.

Premièrement : empêcher la guerre de Marine Ford.

Deuxièmement : rencontrer Marco, Kid, Sanji, Shanks, et Hancock.

Troisièmement : goûter si la viande ici était aussi bonne qu'elle le paraissait.

Sans oublier qu'apparemment elle devait à tout prix divertir Arès sous crainte d'un châtiment divin. En tout cas, elle espérait arriver à temps pour empêcher Barbe Noir de voler le fruit des ténèbres. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir un corps de gamine : son harem semblait compromis. Et bien tant pis elle se contenterait de la carte de la relation fraternelle.

Indifférente à ses réflexions Ash, plus pragmatique, se demandait s'il n'aurait pas le culot de les envoyer dans un orphelinat ou une autre bêtise du genre, comment se procurer de l'argent en étant une gamine, et si quiconque accepterait de vendre un bateau à une enfant. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas naviguer. Cette nouvelle existence s'avérait compliqué.

« Bon. » Grommela finalement Smoker après un moment de silence. « On va déjà vous trouver des vêtements à votre taille, puis on avisera. »

Il ordonna à un marine chargé de la plonge d'aller chercher Tashigi, qui arriva peut après avec fracas et maladresse.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, colonel ?! »

« Tashigi, occupes-toi de trouver des fringues à ces gamines ! » Ordonna-t-il. « Je dois réflchir à une solution pour les ramener chez elles. »

La dessus, il parti pour rejoindre son bureau, en laissant les éléments féminins en plan. Remise de sa surprise, Tashigi réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se tourner vers les deux voyageuses.

« Bonjours, je m'appelle Tashigi, enchantée. »

« Sage. »

« Ash. »

« Bien, suivez moi, on va allez faire des courses ! » S'exclama la brune avec entrain.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée – il était un peu plus de une heure de l'après midi à leur réveil – à courir les magasins pour leur trouver des vêtements, et Sage se retrouva finalement avec une jolie robe abricot avec des manches courtes légèrement bouffantes ainsi que des sandales, là où Ash avait opté pour un short en jean blanc, un T-shirt bleu, et des mini converses. Puis Tashigi leur offrit des glaces avant de rentrer à la base où elle les laissa dans le réfectoire encore vide.

Enfin seule, les jeunes femmes coincées dans des corps d'enfants purent enfin discuter sérieusement.

« Je crois qu'il faut se résigner et accepter de tourner la page sur notre ancienne vie. » Déclara Sage.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix. » Admit à contre cœur Ash.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je compte bien saisir cette chance de changer les choses à ma manière. »

« En sauvant Ace j'imagine ? » Ne put s'empêcher de railler Ash.

L'acajou fit la moue devant la distance de son amie. Elle était bien moins impliquée qu'elle dans le sort d'Ace. Oh bien sûr elle n'aimait pas sa mort, mais elle n'était pas révolté comme l'était Sage.

« Exactement. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on trouve Teach avant qu'il ne tue Thatch. »

« Et on fait comment ? »

Sage n'en avait pas l'ombre d'une idée, mais elle savait qu'elle trouverait ! Devant son expression qui en disait long, la rousse soupira.

« On va commencer par lire le journal, jusqu'à avoir un indice sur la localisation de l'équipage en ce moment. Ensuite il faudra trouver un moyen de s'y rendre. Mais si la marine n'arrive pas à les trouver, ce n'est pas nous qui y arriveront. »

« On a un début ! C'est déjà ça ! C'est une super idée ! »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda curieusement Smoker qui venait de surgir de nul part.

Ash ne se démonta pas et déclara d'une voix assuré :

« On pensait que si on lisait les journaux des dernières semaines, peut-être trouverait-on quelque chose en rapport avec notre enlèvement ? C'est peut-être passé dans les nouvelles ? »

Smoker approuva bourrue-ment.

« C'est une bonne idée, en effet. Quand à moi, j'en ai discuté avec mes supérieurs, et apparemment il y a une flotte marchande qui fait le tour d'East Blue, il y a de forte chance pour que vous y embarquiez pour rentrer chez vous, si on trouve une piste d'ici leur départ la semaine prochaine. »

« Merci m'sieur ! » S'exclama Sage, qui n'avait pas de difficulté à se comporter en gamine.

« En attendant, vous êtes ici chez vous. » Lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est vraiment un chic type. » Fit remarquer Sage après son départ.

« Et il rend encore mieux qu'en 2D ! » Renchérit Ash avec un sourire espiègle. « Si j'avais mon corps d'origine, il ne tiendrait pas deux jours ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Ash avait un don pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait des gens – et principalement de la gente masculine. Contrairement à Sage qui parlait de harem pour rire, Ash n'était pas prude, et accepter les plaisirs de la vie sans complexe. La situation risquait d'être plus embêtante pour elle que pour l'acajou qui n'avait jamais vraiment grandit dans sa tête.

« Et sinon toi, t'as des objectifs particuliers ? » Demanda Sage.

Ash prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre :

« Empêcher Crocodile d'aller en taule, rencontrer le CP9, visiter l'île des hommes poissons, rencontrer l'équipage des Chapeaux de Pailles, et aller au royaume de Wa. »

« L'itinéraire de routine du touriste quoi. Si on sauve Thatch, je suis sur qu'on pourra se servir du Moby Dick comme d'un taxi ! »

« Tu veux juste rencontrer Marco. » Se moqua la rousse.

« Je veux voir sa forme de Phoenix ! » S'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

Finalement, la journée s'acheva sur un sentiment d'acceptation, et aussi sur l'excitation d'avoir un monde d'opportunité devant elles. Ash était certaine que la nostalgie reviendrait souvent, mais elle se sentait aussi comme libérée d'un poids. Celui des responsabilité, du stress de ses études, et l'impression d'être broyé par un système inhumain. Une petite voix lui disait que ce système existait aussi dans ce monde, qu'elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas encore vu, mais finalement, elle avait l'intention de profiter pleinement de cette seconde chance.

* * *

 **Ash survivra-t-elle à cette période d'abstinence forcée, ou transformera-t-elle la moitié des hommes de One Piece en pédophile? Sage aurait-elel enfin un corps adapté à son âge mental ? Et comment arriveront-elles à trouver l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Vous le saurez... - faux suspens- dans le prochaine chapitre !**

 **Arès : Eh merde, j'ai encore parié sur le mauvais cheval!**

 **Athéna : Un jour, tu réfléchira avant de foncer dans le tas... Franchement, parier sur une artiste écervelée... Quel manque de jugement !**

 **CCC : Eh oh, je vous dérange ?! Vous êtes des dieux merde, brisez pas le mythe! Vous n'êtes pas sensé révéler cette partie du scénario, bon sang!**

 **Athéna : Ils ne sont pas stupides voyons ! C'est évident que nous avons parié ! _Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre moyen de se divertir_ ?**

 **Arès: Exactement !**

 **CCC: Oh mon dieu... Les gars, au bunker ! Ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose !**

 **Dans le prochaine épisode : RAGNAROCK !**


	3. Chapitre II : Abstinence ou pédobear?

**CCC de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à vous pour votre lecture ! La réponse aux reviews se fera directement par MP sauf pour les anonymes, d'ailleurs en parlant d'anonyme... Je ne savais pas que la pub/spam par review existiat ! Vous n'imaginez pas ma déception quand je reçois un mail, m'annonçant une review, qui était en fait une pub pour une association anti consommation de viandes de cheval... Mais bon...**

 **Je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir la suite des aventures de Sage et Ash !**

* * *

Elles durent dormir dans la même chambre, et le même lit – c'était certain un lit deux places pour adultes, mais il n'empêche qu'Ash eut l'occasion de découvrir que son amie prenait vraiment beaucoup trop de place. Sage avait passé la nuit à gigoter dans son sommeil, manquant de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'œil en se retournant, et la rousse n'était pas prête de lui pardonner de ci tôt.

« Plus jamais je dors avec toi ! » S'écria-t-elle au réfectoire en prenant son petit déjeuner.

« Je me suis déjà excusé ! Et puis je suis pas responsable de ce que je fais dans mon sommeil ! »

« T'as failli m'éborgner ! Assassin ! »

« _Failli._ Mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

« Parce que j'ai esquivé à la dernière seconde ! »

Les marines, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre des gamines se chamailler si tôt, trouvèrent la scène très mignonne et parlaient déjà d'en faire leurs mascottes. Un peu plus tard après le premier repas de la journée, quand la salle fut déserté par les marines, Smoker leur apporta une caisse avec toutes les éditions du journal des mois derniers, et elles se plongèrent dans l'analyse des papiers tandis que Smoker retournait travailler, et que le cuistot gardait un œil distrait sur elle.

« Le Vice Amiral Akainu détruit une flotte entière de pirate d'une seule attaque. Pff, en même temps il fait pleuvoir de la lave le mec, alors ouai, une seule attaque, mais plein d'attaque en même temps ! » Grommela Sage.

« La Marine recrute une centaine de jeune désœuvrer pour en faire des hommes d'honneurs... c'est quoi cette propagande pourrie ?! »

Elles réalisèrent ainsi l'étendue du bourrage de crâne subit par les citoyens de ce monde, mettant la marine et le gouvernement mondial sur un piédestal. Il leur fallu près de quatre heure avant de trouver un article les intéressants.

« Le pirate au poing ardent devient membre de l'équipage de l'empereur pirate Barbe Blanche ! » S'exclama Sage. « C'est génial ! On a du temps devant nous avant le drame ! »

« Mais ça ne nous dit pas où les trouver... »

Sage baissa les épaules de découragement, et Ash culpabilisa un peu.

« Je suis sur qu'un colonel de la marine à la liste des îles du Nouveau Monde sous le Joug de Barbe Blanche. » Pensa-t-elle à voix haute. « A partir de là, je suis sur que toutes les îles sous leur pouvoir ont un moyen de les contacter en cas de problème... »

« L'île des hommes poissons... » Souffla Sage. « Il faut passer par la de toute façon pour aller dans le Nouveau Monde... »

Elles échangèrent un regard à la fois excité et effaré. Il leur faudrait traverser Grand Line...

« Il n'y a que la Marine pour nous aider, sur ce coup là. Et encore, je crois pour rejoindre l'île elle-même... »

« Il nous faudra la liste des îles quand même. En simple civile, on peut traverser Red Line. »

« Il va falloir faire vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a... »

Elles échangèrent un regard déterminé.

« Ce soir, on va s'introduire dans le bureau de Smoker. » Souffla Ash.

« On ne pourrait pas dire qu'on se souvient qu'il y avait une étendard de Barbe Blanche sur notre île ? »

« Tu crois qu'il nous ramènerait là bas, si on le lui disait ? » Répliqua la rousse.

« Euh... nan. »

« Donc, on vole la liste et se démerde. »

Mais elles continuèrent néanmoins à éplucher les journaux jusqu'au soir, ne faisant une pause que pour déjeuner des coquillettes et des nuggets – ce qui valu une nomination du dit plat aux repas des gosses universelle – et ne s'arrêtant que le soir, un peu avant le dîner, pour rapporter les cartons de journaux au bureau de Smoker et ainsi faire du repérage. Au passage, Ash rumina sa déception d'avoir dix ans parce qu'à leur arrivé le colonel faisait des pompes torse nu pour se dérouiller d'être resté assis toute la journée – toujours avec un cigare à la bouche.

« C'est _pas juste_!... » marmonna-t-elle avec des airs de supplicié.

« C'est pas bien de fumer. » Fit remarquer Sage qui trouvait cette manie vraiment ridicule.

C'était un bureau rectangulaire, avec des étagères sur les deux murs latéraux chargé de paperasse, et le bureau tournant le dos à la fenêtre du fond – croulant littéralement sous les piles de papier. Smoker grommela en entendant sa remarque sur le tabac, et leur indiqua de poser les carton dans un coin avant de demander si elles avaient avancés.

« C'est des tout petits caractères... » se justifia Sage l'air boudeur. « Et y'a que des trucs ennuyants dedans, et des mots bizarres ! »

« C'est pas un bouquin d'image, ça c'est sure. » Fit Smoker, amusé.

« Pignata, pignata!Et puis c'est quoi une pignata ?! » s'écria Sage avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et elle était fière d'elle et de sa référence à l'âne dans Shrek ! Pour un peu Ash se serait fait une facepalm. D'autant plus quand Smoker entreprit de le lui expliquer. Blasée, elle en profita pour fouiller du regard la pièce en se demandant si tout était là, et s'il n'y avait pas des chances que leurs info soit dans une salle dédiée aux archives.

« Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure du diner, filez vous laver avant d'aller au refectoire. » lâcha finalement Smoker en arrêtant ses pompes.

« C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut dire ça. » répliqua Sage en se pinçant le nez avec un sourire rogue.

Ash quand à elle était trop occupé à s'empêcher de baver tout en gravant l'image dans son esprit pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle prit alors une grande résolution : puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter _vraiment_ , alors elle profiterait de la vue à fond !

L'épisode de la douche fut un cauchemar. D'abord, elles débattirent pendant un quart d'heure pour déterminer qui prendrait sa douche en premier, et à force de ralerie Sage passaen première, sauf qu'en sortant elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi se changer et cria à Ash de lui apporter quelque chose, celle-ci fit la sourde oreille. Alors l'acajou dut se servir elle-même mais quand elle sortie de la salle de bain, Ash s'y enferma et Sage se retrouva dehors dans le froid sans chauffage. Du coup elle parvint à trouver le ballon d'eau chaude et coupa la chaleur, et la rousse se prit une rafale d'eau gelé. Autant dire que quand elles arrivèrent pour dîner, leurs cheveux étaient encore humide, et elles se faisaient résolument la tête – tant et si bien que Sage décida d'aller manger a un bout de la salle, et Ash à l'opposé.

« Encore une dispute ? » Remarqua Smoker en les voyant entrer dans la salle.

« Cette fille est stupide ! » S'exclama Ash en posant son plateau sur la table. « Elle a coupé l'eau chaude quand j'étais encore dans la douche ! »

« C'est bon pour la circulation du sang. » Répliqua Smoker en mordant dans un morceau de poulet.

« M'en fiche. » Bouda Ash.

Ca l'énervait d'autant plus qu'elle commençait elle aussi à se comporter en gamine alors qu'elle avait vingt ans d'âge mental. Était-ce le fait d'être traiter comme une enfant qui influençait son comportement ? En attendant ça l'énervait déjà. A l'autre bout de la salle, elle vit Sage entouré d'une demi douzaine de soldat, faisant le clown de service pour faire rire son audience qui ne se faisait pas prier. Ah ça, ça l'arrangeait Sage d'être de retour à dix ans, elle restait une grande gamine dans sa tête, alors être traité comme tel, c'était le rêve pour elle ! Remarquant son regard énervé braqué sur son amie, Smoker soupira. Ah la enfants et leurs histoires ! Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la rousse et éclata de rire en croisant son regard outré.

Elle repoussa sa main avec ses deux petites mimines en le foudroyant du regard. Offusquée d'être traité ainsi, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes – de la force de ses dix ans – ce qui ne le fit que rire plus.

« Non mais c'est comme ça que vous traitez la gente féminine ?! Pas étonnant qu'on vous prenne pour un grand-père ! »

« Dis moi, pour une gamine t'as de la répartie ! Fais gaffe à comment tu parles, et à qui. Tu ne voudrais pas énerver les mauvaises personnes. » Recommanda-t-il, toujours amusé.

« Pff. J'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un grand-père. »

Elle se concentra sur sa nourriture d'un air snob, tandis que Smoker se laissait reprendre par ses interrogations sur les deux fillettes qui étaient apparues du jour au lendemain. Il s'était renseigner, et ce jour là ils n'avaient pas vu passer de nombreux navire, et aucun de pirate. A vrai dire, il avait déjà mené son enquête et il n'y avait aucun moyen logique pour qu'elles se soit trouvée là, à cet instant précis. Il ne voyait pas vraiment quelle raison pouvait les pousser à mentir, mais il était fermement décidé à les aider – même contre leur propre volonté.

« Et là, il se coupe une oreille pour prouver que l'art, c'est plus important pour lui que pour l'autre ! » Conclut Sage avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les soldats autour d'elle éclatèrent de rire et son visage s'illumina de joie tandis qu'Ash se demandait pourquoi elle tenait tant à raconter cette histoire sur Van Gogh, et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle la dedans. L'acajou se tourna vers elle et articula silencieusement : « Et toc ! » Pour une fois que quelqu'un riait quand elle racontait une histoire, ça lui redonnait confiance en elle ! La plupart du temps, les gens riaient alors qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à être drôle, à cause de ses mimiques incontrôlables.

« Vous trouvez vraiment mon histoire drôle ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« C'est pas tant l'histoire que la façon dont elle est raconté ! » Répondit un dénommé Shigure. « T'as un véritable talent de conteuse, petite ! »

Confuse, elle le fixa en se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'il éludait la question.

« Donc c'est drôle ou pas ? » Insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

A ces mots les fou rires des hommes redoublèrent et on lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans lui répondre.

« Ouai c'est bon j'ai compris ! » grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et progressivement, tout le monde partie se coucher. Les fillettes furent dans les premiers, pour se préparer à l'expédition prévu pour cette nuit, et attendirent les environs de minuits pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Sage commença alors à chantonner le générique de la panthère rose, alors qu'Ash se retenait furieusement de faire de même avec celui de mission impossible. Et bientôt le ridicule de la situation leur apparue clairement et ils leurs fallu mobiliser toute la force de leur volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« La panthère rose a bien plus de talent que Tom Cruise pour ne pas se faire repérer. » Déclara Sage à voix basse.

« Peut être mais Tom Cruise à plus la classe. » Contra Ash.

« A quoi bon avoir la classe si personne n'est las pour le constater. Moi pour le moment je préfère avoir la discrétion d'une ombre ! »

« En parlant de discrétion... tais toi ! »

Cloturant ainsi la conversation, les deux filles arrivèrent bientôt devant le bureau de Smoker où toute les lumières étaient éteintes, et la porte fermée à clef.

« Zut, c'était pas prévu ça. » Pesta Ash.

Sage fixa la porte avec un drôle d'air, en se rappelant du texto d'Arès de la veille. Il avait dit qu'il lui offrait une force démesurée non ? Sur la pointe des pieds, elle saisit la poignée et tira d'uncoup sec. Un bruit mat métallique retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

« Mais comment t'as fait ?! »

« Je suis l'héritière de la volonté de Tsunade ! » Gloussa l'acajou.

« Grouille toi de rentrer. Merde, maintenant ce sera évident que quelqu'un est rentrée par effraction ! »

« Comment veux-tu qu'on soupçonne deux gamine de dix ans d'avoir pété la poignée de la porte ? » Répliqua Sage. « Dépéchons de fouiller. Je commence par les étagères du mur de droite, et tu prend le bureau, ok ? »

« Ca marche. »

Au bout de deux heures, les lettres commencèrent à se confondre dans leurs yeux, tant elles étaient concentrée sur leur tâche, à lire dans l'obscurité éclairée des seuls rayons de lune. Perplexe, Sage resta bien trente minute hypnotisé par un livre de compte avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne recherchait pas de fraude fiscale. Les rayons de l'aube commencèrent à poiter sans qu'aucune d'elle ne trouve quoique ce soit sur Barbe Blanche, et Ash commença à se demander si un colonel des mers classiques avaient accès à ce genre d'information. Elle l'espérait vraiment parce que sinon ce serait retour à la case départ.

Finalement, décrétant qu'en restant plus longtemps elles n'arriveraient à rien d'autre qu'à se faire prendre, Ash annonça à Sage qu'elles allaient retourner se coucher, et retenterait leur chance plus tard.

Il était bien plus de midi quand elles se réveillèrent, et il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour réaliser que la base était en effervescence. Apparemment, l'entrée par effraction dans le bureau de Smoker avait fait le tour de la base, et tout le monde était à l'affu tandis que le colonel et Tashigi se retrouvaient à vérifier que rien n'avait été volé.

Ash et Sage prirent un brunch à la cuisine en regardant l'agitation de loin, pas bien remise de leur nuit, et la rousse songea qu'avoir un corps d'enfant n'avait que des inconvénients. Personne ne leur demanda de compte, présumant que leur fatigue était du à une autre dispute la nuit sur la place que prenait Sage, et se fut tant mieux parce qu'elles n'auraient pas trouvé d'excuses par elles-mêmes.

La révélation survint quelques heures plus tard, sous la forme des rumination de Sage :

« Nan mais pourquoi ils publient pas un guide touristique du Nouveau Monde hein ? Genre : n'allez pas sur telle ou telle île, qui est sous le contrôle de tel empereur, bla bla bla ! »

Ash la regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

« Je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont fait ! On doit trouver une libriarie ! »

Elle l'attrapa par la main, criant au cuisto qu'elles allaient à la bibliothèque, et se précipitère hors de la base pour aller se perdre dans les rues de Logue Town. Après avoir demandé leur chemin tsix fois – dont trois à la même personne parce qu'elles tournaient en rond – elles arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment avec des fenêtres donnant sur des ranger d'étagères chargées de livres. Elles entrèrent et se dirigèrent à l'accueille pour se renseigner, et à leur grande surprise l'employée n'était autre que...

« Shigure ?! » S'étrangla Sage.

« Hum ? Vous avez dit Shigure, jeune fille ? » Demanda l'homme. « Je ne suis pas cet imbécile heureux, mais son frère, Shigeru. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Wow, ils se sont pas fait chier leur parents. » Chuchota Ash.

« T'es mal placé pour te moquer, _Ashley_. »

« La ferme ! En fiat, on cherche le rayon tourisme. » Annonça-t-elle a Shigeru.

Il leur indiqua la direction avant de retourner à son occupation, et les deux filles s'y rendirent en se chamaillant comme à leur habitude sur des broutilles. Puis elles se répartirent les étagères et commencèrent leur recherche.

« Survivre sur une île préhistorique Les dangers du surf sur les îles hivernales... c'est affligeant de voir qu'il y a vraiment des livres sur tout. » Commenta Ash. « Convaincre un roi des mers de ne pas vous manger en trois leçon ?! »

« Guide complet des attractions de Sabondy, Le pèlerinage sucré mondiale – grand tour des spécialité à gouter à tout prix. Oh, je voudrais bienl 'acheter celui là... »

« Ventre sur pâtes ! »

« N'empêches que tant qu'à voyager... Ah ! Guide pour risquer sa vie dans le Nouveau Monde : les lieux à ne pas visiter sous peine de mort. Je crois que c'est ça ! »

Elles se rejoignirent pour feuilleter le bouquin, qui était visiblement écris par un poltron de première. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir lu l'index des îles qui s'étendait sur trente pages, Sage lâcha, perplexe :

« Je ne sais pas combien d'île il y a dans le Nouveau Monde, mais je crois que toutes celles répertoriée sont dans ce bouquin... »

« C'aurait été plus rapide de dire : n'allait pas dans le Nouveau Monde. » Ricana Ash. « Mais bon, quelque part ça nous arrange alors on va pas trop se moquer. Tiens ! Il y a un index par type de danger, je suis sur que... Jackpot, y'a une entrée pour pirate de de Barbe Blanche. Demandons de quoi écrire et recopions les noms des îles, et la carte fournit ! »

Elles allèrent demander du papier et des stylos à Shigeru, et entreprirent chacune de recopier une part...

« Bon sang Sage ! Recopier ce livre, pas ton fichu guide de gourmet ! »

« Mais la table est trop haute pour je puisse voir le livre ! Tu recopies très bien sans moi, laisse moi faire ma vie ! »

A deux doigts de lui asséner un méchant coup sur le crâne, Ash se rappela à la dernière minute qu'il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque et qu'elle devait faire attention si elle ne voulait pas être mise à la porte – quelque personnes les fixaient déjà, dérangé par leur furieux chuchotement.

« Tch. Goinfre. »

Sage l'ignora royalement et continua à prendre des notes, concentrée à l'extrême, tout en salivant de ce qu'elle lisait. Quand elles eurent toute les deux finies, elle reposèrent les livres, puis trouvèrent le rayon des atlas et autres cartes pour étudier d'un peu plus près leur projet de voyage, puis rentrèrent à la base.

« Au moins, maintenant on sait quel nom chercher dans le journal. » Soupira Sage.

Cependant elles n'étaient pas plus avancée pour le moyen de rejoindre leur destination. Malgré elle, en arrivant en vue de la base de la marine, Ash fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Juste quand elle pensait ça, son téléphone sonna.

 _Ashley,_ y déclarait Athéna, _je t'informe que les enjeux augmentent minutes après minute, ce crétin d'Arès à raconté à tout le monde son dernier hobbies et de plus en plus de mes confrères s'intéressent à votre cas. Attends toi à des interventions extérieurs de leur part, et reste sur tes gardes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ce paris, alors soit à la hauteur de mon investissement._

« Eh merde, les ennuis s'accumulent ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, petite humaine. » Répondit une voix sensuelle de velours à son oreille.

Ash et Sage firent volte-face, et restèrent bouche bée devant l'entitée se tenant devant elle. C'était une femme magnifique, charnelle, qui avait l'aura dangereuse et puissante d'une panthère noir, et un sourire carnassier adequat. Sa longue chevelure ébène tombait jusqu'à ses genoux comme une rivière ténébreuse, et son regard était d'un violet saisissant. Voyant leur stupeur, elle sourit.

« Q-Qui êtes vous ?! » S'écria Sage.

« Comment ? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? » Lâcha l'apparition d'une voix boudeuse. « Et bien je me présente. Eris, déesse de la Discorde. »

 _Oh merde_ , fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit d'Ash. Et elle n'avait pas tord.

* * *

 **CLIMAX ! - part se planquer derrière un bg de One Piece pour éviter la pluie de tomate - Et sionon, les divinités défilent ! décidément l'Olympe n'est plus ce que s'était...**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt ! Lachez les reviews mes cocos ! :D**


	4. Chapitre III: Discorde, Conflit et Rival

**CCC de retour ! Tout d'abord un grand merci aux reviewers qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis ! Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui en pensent du bien ! (ceux qui n'aime pas, osef, même si je ne serais pas contre quelques critiques constructives pour m'améliorer).**

 **Ash et Sage continue leur petite aventure, et font pour l'instant face à Eris, Déesse de la Discorde, qui vient de surgir sur leur chemin ! Mon interprétation du personnage mythique est personnelle et n'engage que moi, même si je suis un peu inspiré par le film d'animation de Dreamworks Sinbad.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eishiro Oda, Sage, Ash, et les uatres figurants sortent de mon imagination, et les Dieux grecs n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ash était partagée entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant, et de rester pour lui montrer ce qu'elle en avait à faire de ses _petites humaines_. De son coté, Sage était à deux doigts de lui demander un autographe, totalement inconsciente du danger. La déesse de la Discorde, des Conflits et de la Rivalité se tenait devant elle, leur _parlait !_ Elle était en mode fan girl, et Eris semblait s'en rendre compte et savourait son admiration comme un cocktail.

« Je t'aime bien, gamine. » Déclara-t-elle a Sage en tendant la main pour lui effleurer la joue.

Mais Ash – qui trouvait cette déesse très énervante avec ses manières de séductrice – s'interposa et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air buté, sur ses gardes.

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout. » S'étonna la déesse avec une mimique innocente. « Juste m'amuser un peu !... Ce n'est pas juste que cet idiot d'Arès, cette garce d'Athéna, et cet écervelé d'Hermès soient les seuls à avoir le droit de jouer. »

Son expression s'était faite ennuyé en prononçant leur nom, visiblement elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur mais après tout c'était normal. Eris aimait semer les graines de la discorde entre les gens, ils n'étaient tous que des jouets qu'elle aimait voir se disputer, se battre, tout en restant à l'écart pour savourer le spectacle.

« Allez vous divertir ailleurs ! » s'exclama Ash.

« Ash ! » L'arrêta Sage d'un air réprobateur. « C'est quoi cette agressivité ? Elle ne nous a encore rien fais je te signale, mais si tu continue comme ça elle pourrait bien faire quelque chose. »

Malgré son admiration, Sage n'oubliait pas qu'elles avaient affaire à une déesse, et que leur vie était peut de chose pour elle. Mieux valait jouer profile bas que de risquer son courroux.

« Brave petite. » Approuva Eris avec condescendance en lui tapotant le crâne. « Bien, maintenant que la petite rousse est calmée, je vais en venir au fait : je suis prête à offrir un _cadeau_ à l'une de vous. Oh, ce n'est qu'un petit quelque chose, mais cette histoire manque de peps ! Ça devrait pimenter un peu la partie. Et vu ton comportement, rouquine, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais offrir mon cadeau ! »

Ash le sentait de plus en plus mal, mais Sage lui tenait fermement le bras pour qu'elle reste en place et ne les condamne pas toute les deux juste parce qu'elle avait le sang chaud.

« Ce sera donc pour toi, hum... quel est ton nom déjà, mortelle ? »

« Sage. » Se présenta l'acajou en songeant que recevoir un cadeau _pimenté_ de la part de la déesse de la Discorde était à double tranchant.

« Sage... » Eris fit la moue. « Hum, ce nom laisse un peu à désirer mais soit. Si je ne me trompe pas, Arès t'a sûrement offert en cadeau une force surhumaine ? Mon don sera beaucoup plus subtile. Je t'offre la capacité de te nourrir de la mésentente entre les êtres vivants. »

La dessus, elle posa son petit doigt sur le front de la jeune femme, et dessina une crois avec son ongle. La trace brilla quelques secondes d'une lumière violette avant de s'estomper. Eris retira alors sa main et recula de quelque pas comme pour admirer son œuvre.

« Amuse toi bien mon chou ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de taper dans ses mains ce qui la fit disparaître.

« Ces dieux sont tous tarés. » Lâcha Ash avec humeur avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers le batiment.

Pensive, Sage resta un peu plus longtemps immobile en se demandant quelle serait la contrepartie de ce pouvoir. Il faudrait qu'elle face très attention dans les prochains jours. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil, elle tomba sur Ash se faisant âprement sermonner par Smoker, qui n'avait pas du tout aimé qu'elles disparaissent – et n'avait visiblement pas demandé au cuistot. Pas vraiment désireuse de se faire tirer les oreilles, Sage se faufila dans les couloirs en évitant de se faire voir mais fut brusquement soulevé dans les air par le col de sa robe.

« Eh alors, crapule ! On disparaît et en plus on abandonne son complice pour sauver sa peau ? » S'exclama Shigure.

Elle le fixa avec le regard le plus attendrissant qu'elle put, mais échoua lamentablement et fut ramené à la case _prison_ c'est à dire devant Smoker qui se fit un devoir de la sermonner encore plus longtemps que Ash.

« Mais on a rien fait de mal ! » Protesta-t-elle. « On a dit au cuistot qu'on allait à la bibliothèque ! C'est un crime de se cultiver maintenant ? »

« Deux gamines de neuf ans n'ont pas à traverser la moitié de la ville toute seule ! » Répliqua Smoker.

« Bah vous n'aviez qu'à mieux nous surveiller ! Bouh ! Et ça se prétend marine ! »

« Fais profil bas morveuse ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'enferme dans ta chambre ! »

« Bouh j'ai peur ! Et je vais être privée de dessert aussi ? »

Ash ouvrit de grand yeux stupéfait : ce n'était pas du tout le style de Sage de répondre avec autant d'insolence. D'habitude, elle respectait les gens et leur parlait correctement même si elle ne les appréciait pas. Elle avisa alors son expression, et réalisa qu'elle semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Toute suite, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Saleté de déesse de la Discorde !

Sage se sentait quasi euphorique. Plus elle se disputait avec Smoker, et plus elle se sentait bien, un peu comme quand elle faisait une overdose de sucre et se retrouvait surexcité comme une pile duracel.

« Sage ! » S'exclama alors Ash d'une voix sévère qui la ramena instantanément sur terre. « C'est qui qui se comporte mal cette fois ?! »

« Oups... »

Elle réalisa alors tout ce qu'elle venait de dire à l'homme en face d'elle, qui était suffisamment gentil pour leur avoir offert des vêtements, hébergée et nourris sans question, et même si une grande majorité de son être ne demander qu'a être un peu plus insolente, elle commença à se demander pourquoi – alors qu'elle détestait les conflits – elle trouvait soudain amusant d'en provoquer un.

Conflit.

« Aaaaah ! » Hurla-t-elle brusquement comme si on venait de tenter de l'assassiner violemment. « J'ai pas signé pour ça ! Remboursé ! »

« Ne faites pas attention, je crois que ça y est, elle est définitivement devenue folle. » Commenta Ash.

Elle fut bel et bien privé de dessert, et comme diner n'eut qu'un simple sandwich au jambon, mais l'acajou ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. Enfin, si ça elle pouvait, et elle ne s'en priva pas.

« J'ai jamais voulu ça moi ! Pourquoi moi ? Le pire c'est que j'ai envie de recommencer... Tout ça c'est parce que t'a provoqué Eris ! »

« Bien sur, et maintenant c'est de ma faute ! Tu ne m'auras pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec toi, quoique tu dise. Alors maintenant concentre toi sur notre projet. On ne sait toujours pas comment nous rendre dans le Nouveau Monde. »

Sage fit la moue parce que la rousse avait vu clair dans son jeu. Elle renonça momentanément et s'intéressa à leur problème le plus urgent.

« Quelle est l'île la plus proche de Sabondy ? » Demanda Sage.

« C'est... Pristine. Une île hivernale. »

« Bon, et bien on dit qu'on vient de là, il nous ramène, on prend la première navette pour Sabondy, puis on va trouver Rayleigh et on joue au poker. Voilà, c'est bâché. On se dispute maintenant ? »

Ash ne put qu'éclater de rire devant son impatience génuine de se disputer.

« Qu'est ce que ça a de si génial ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« C'est comme quand je bois deux litre de thé sucré en mangeant du chocolat. » Avoua l'acajou.

« Hum, un peu comme le sexe quoi. » Lâcha Ash.

Sage haussa les épaules :

« Si tu le dis. »

« Marco a une sale tronche. » Déclara brusquement la rousse.

Ash sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et la dispute tant attendu commença. Le lendemain, elles allèrent expliquer à Smoker ce dont elle se souvenait de leur île, mais firent face à un problème inattendue.

« Pristine ? Je croyais que vous veniez d'une île où il fait toujours beau. » Fit-il remarqué avec un air suspicieux.

Ash eut envie de se faire une facepalm. Elles avaient complètement oubliée ce qu'elles lui avaient raconté au début ! Vite, une solution... La championne d'Athéna réfléchit à toute vitesse :

« Ah ! Mais oui, il fait toujours beau ! C'est tout blanc partout ! C'est super beau ! »

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avec toute la naïveté et l'innocence qu'elle pouvait feindre, ne clignant pas des yeux pour les rendre légèrement humide et les faire ainsi sembler brillant, et Smoker sembla renoncer à leur prouver leur contradiction. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux gris, l'air de ce demander pourquoi il doutait autant de deux gamines innocentes.

« Pristine hein... C'est pas vraiment la porte à coté. »

Le pauvre était déjà surchargé, mais prenait quand même sur son temps pour trouver une solution à leur problème, passant du coup des heures et des heures à parler par escargophone à qui voulait l'entendre. Enfin, cette fois ci, il savait ce qu'il lui fallait et qui appeler. L'idée de bientôt les renvoyer chez elles lui fila un léger coup de blues – il les aimait bien ces gamines – mais il n'en montra rien et les envoya en cuisine. Il retourna à son bureau, et programma la communication.

« Ouai, colonel Smoker, mettez moi en communication avec... »

Ash regrettait de s'être faufilée dehors sans prévenir personne – pas même Sage. Elle s'ennuyait, et aider le cuistot l'ennuyait encore plus, alors elle avait filé comme un ninja pour s'aventurer en ville malgré l'interdiction. Au début, tout s'était bien passé, elle avait fait copain-copain avec des commerçant, faisant du tourisme dans les magasins pour voir les produits de ce monde. Se mettre à niveau sur les noms de marques, les styles de vêtements, le prix des armes, bref, plein de petites choses prévoyantes et sans conséquences... Et puis ce gamin avait commencé à la suivre avec un air benêt. Il devait avoir dix ou onze ans – un gamin quoi - même si elle avait physiquement cet âge elle n'allait certainement pas jouer les nounous et supporter ces gamins qu'elle ne supportait déjà pas quand elle avait mentalement leur âge !

« Bah alors, t'es perdu ? » Lui avait-il demandé avec un petit air supérieur.

« J'en ai l'air ? » Avais répliqué Ash avec dédain.

« … Ouais ! »

« Bah achète toi des lunettes et du bon sens. » Avait-elle répliqué en reprenant ses activités.

C'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne pour elle, mais le gamin avait continué à la suivre et à l'ennuyer à parler de tout et de surtout n'importe quoi.

« Oh fait ! Je m'appelle Koda ! »

« Enchantée de te voir dégager ! »

Et ce qui aurait du être une promenade sympathique et rafraîchissante c'était transformé en cauchemar. A bout de nerf, elle avait finit par essayer de le semer, mais sans succès ! C'était comme s'il connaissait tout les raccourcis de la foutu ville ! Et maintenant, elle était presque perdue, sur les dock de Logue Town, à deux doigts de le jeter à l'eau et de lui tenir la tête pour qu'il se noie.

« Mais lâche moi les basque, t'es quoi un sangsue ?! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Je vois bien que tu es perdue mais trop timide pour demander ton chemin ! »

Timide ?! Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec le mot. Il n'y avait pas moins timide qu'elle ! Mais qu'avait-il dans le cerveau ce gnome ?! Elle serra le poing en se rappelant qu'elle avait vingt ans mentalement, et que se disputer avec un gamin de dix ans serait se rabaisser. Puis elle croisa son regard stupide et abandonna. Elle poussa tout bonnement à l'eau en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne sache pas nager.

« Je ne suis pas perdue ! Bordel, mais il faut que je le dise en quelle langue pour que tu percutes, abruti ?! »

A sa grande insatisfaction, le bougre flottait aussi bien qu'un bateau, et ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça par son coup d'éclat. Ses cheveux noir courts flottaient autour de sa tête alors qu'il se laissait tranquillement flotter, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ash soupira, et chercha son sang-froid quelque part dans les couloirs sombre et peu exploré de sa conscience.

« Avoue-le. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est toi qui est perdue. » Affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Q-quoi ?! Non ! Pas du tout ! » S'écria-t-il en paniquant.

« J'en étais sur... » Sourit-elle avec satisfaction. « Bon sort de là et dit moi ce que tu cherches et je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

« Mais je ne suis pas p-p-perdu ! »

Il était tellement paniqué que s'en devenait presque attendrissant.

« Aller, tu me le dire, je ne me moquerai pas, promis ! »

Il allait répondre quand un grand brouhaha se fit entendre un peu plus loin sur les docks. A sa grande surprise, Koda nagea à toute vitesse pour se plaquer contre le bord, et devenir ainsi invisible depuis le sol. Juste après, une douzaine d'hommes qui ressemblaient à des pirates arrivèrent en vu, et elle entendit des bribes de leur conversation.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il s'est barré ?! C'est pas possible à la fin ! » S'égosillait un homme assez grand, brun, avec une barbe de trois jours et un bouc tressé.

« Résigne toi, patron. Ton gosse n'as pas la moindre envie de devenir un pirate ! Il préfère les fleurs ! » Répliqua un second, plus trapu.

« Mignon le gamin. Dommage que tu l'ais pas laissé à sa mère. »

« Fermez là, je vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! » S'exclama le capitaine.

« Oui patron ! »

Ils passèrent à coté d'Ash sans lui prêter la moindre attention, et celle-ci haussa un sourcils en additionnant un plus un. Quelque chose lui disait que le gamin dont parlait les pirates, et celui qu'elle venait de pousser à l'eau n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Elle eut un sourire en coin, mais garda le silence. Quand ils eurent disparu des dock, elle lâcha :

« Ils sont partis tu peux sortir. »

Ceci fait, elle le fixa quelques instants d'un regard impénétrable avant de déclarer :

« Tu sais, si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi, je suis logée dans la base de la marine. Je ne pense pas qu'on viendra te chercher là bas. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux à ces mots et recula d'un pas, ce qui la fit rire.

« J'ai pas l'intention de te livrer ! Mais si tu ne veux pas devenir pirate, ni subir le nom de ton père, je pense que le colonel pourra t'aider. »

« Mais... Je ne peux pas... C'est vrai que je ne veux pas devenir pirate. » reconnu Koda, renonçant aux faux semblant. « Mais c'est mon père, et je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Juste qu'il accepte mes choix... »

Avec un regard attendit, Ash lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas par la fuite que tu y arriveras, Koda. Si tu veux vraiment qu'il respecte tes choix, montre lui que tu les respecte toi aussi. Montres lui ta détermination. »

« Mais... Comment ? »

« Hum... Et bien affronte le. Verbalement bien sur. Plantes toi devant lui, regarde le dans les yeux, et dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Il la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et l'air de boire ses paroles comme si elles pouvaient lui sauver la vie, et finalement Ash décréta qu'elle adorait ce bonhomme.

« Vas-y, essai ! Entraines toi et dis moi ce que tu veux dire à ton père. Quand tu sera près, on iras le trouver et tu réglera ça une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Euh... je... d'd'd'accord ! Alors... je... papa ! Je... LAISSES MOI DEVENIR BOTANISTE ! »

Ash ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et eut un espèce de spasme. Ou plus justement, un hoquet. Mais avec bravoure, elle retint son fou rire et garda son sang-froid. Botaniste... Vraiment ?! Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand elle le décréta fin près. Alors ils se rendirent là où le bateau était amarré, et attendirent que le capitaine reviennent.

Ash, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire puisque Koda était trop angoissé pour discuter, regarda le navire pirate en face d'elle en songeant qu'il avait des airs de Black Pearl dans Pirates des Caraïbes : couleurs sombres, voile noir déchiré, la seule différence était que le bois était propre et en bonne état, et que les voiles étaient apparemment dans cet état pour un effet de style – ce que Ash trouva très très cool ! Puis elle intéressa à leur étendard : un crâne avec la même barbe de trois jour et bouc tressé que le capitaine, avec un bandana noir sur le crâne et un bâton de combat en fond.

« Cet étendard me dit quelque chose... » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Pas étonnant gamine, c'est le Flamboyant Jack ! Navire du grand capitaine Tarrot ! » S'exclama alors le capitaine – adossé à un arbre à six mètres derrière elle.

« Oh. » Fit simplement la rousse. « Vous faites partis des alliers de Barbe Blanche alors, si je ne m'abuse. »

« Tu connais bien tes classiques, en effet nous sommes alliés depuis une dizaine d'années. Mais trêve de bavardages. Koda ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'enfuir ?! Tu aurais pu être attrapé par la Marine, idiot ! »

Koda sembla se recroquevillé sur lui même avec un air honteux et Ash lui donna un léger coup de coude assorti d'un regard entendu. Le garçon se redressa alors sur lui même en armant toute sa bravoure, et rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de courage pour s'exclamer d'une voix encore légèrement chevrotante mais déterminée :

« P-papa ! Je ne veux pas devenir pirate, mais botaniste, comme maman ! Alors s-s-s'il te plait, respecte ça ! »

Le capitaine Tarrot le regarda avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard, puis croisa les bras sur son torse en tonnant :

« Tu feras ce que je te dis, fiston ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! »

« Tu ne m'obligera jamais à renoncer à mon rêve ! » Répliqua Koda – et Ash songea qu'il commençait à saisir le truc. « Sinon ça veut dire que t'es un menteur, un faux pirate ! Parce que tu m'as toujours dire qu'un pirate était libre et respectait la liberté des autres ! »

 _Ouh, dans les dents ! Il l'a dans le cul le papa !_ Songea Ash qui regretta de ne pas avoir de pop corn. Tarrot avait l'air de s'être prix un coup de poing dans les bijoux de familles, tellement il semblait choqué.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre mon rêve et ma famille juste parce que mon père est un idiot borné et aveuglé par la fierté qu'il a d'être pirate... »

« Ouais ! Bien dit ! » S'écria Ash, prête à commencé une révolution sur ce principe.

Le capitaine pirate croisa les bras sur son torse avait un air d'intense réflexion, avant d'avoir un sourire carnassier et de s'écrier :

« ça c'est mon fils ! Non mais vous avez vous ?! Un homme avant l'age ! »

Tandis qu'il s'étouffait de sa fierté paternelle, encouragé par son équipage, Ash félicita Koda chaleureusement.

« Bien joué, continue de garder la tête haute et d'imposer tes décisions, Koda ! Moi il va falloir que je rentre, mais j'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance. »

« Merci, Ash-san. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage de faire ça... Je suis fier de t'avoir rencontré ! »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, et la rousse s'en alla de son coté en songeant qu'elle allait se faire démonter en pièce détacher par Smoker et tashigi. Mais elle n'avait aucun regret, ce petit bonhomme vallait le détour. Elle était persuadé que d'ici quelques années, il deviendrait quelqu'un d'admirable. Et qui sait, peut-être le premier pirate botaniste à traverser Grand Line !

« Mais où étais-tu passée ?! » Rugit Smoker.

Hum, elle aurait peut-être du demander au capitaine Tarrot de l'engager, parce que là, elle risquait de devenir sourde avant l'âge... Un peu en retrait, elle avisa Sage lui faisant un signe de la mains, avant de plonger la main dans un bol de chips, un regard diabolique sur le visage. _Traitresse_.

Le sermon fut plus long que la messe de noël – pas qu'elle y soit beaucoup allé dans sa vie – mais elle se fit un point d'honneur de ne pas arguer, parce que ça aurait fait trop plaisir à Sage et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle soit la seule sur les nerfs.

« Hmph. Mauvaise joueuse. » Lâcha l'acajou à la fin alors qu'elles retournaient dans leur chambre en attendant le dîner.

« C'est la vie ! » Répliqua Ash – fière d'elle.

« Oh là. Merde c'est quoi ça sur ton visage ! » S'écria alors Sage, la fiasant sursauter.

Par réflexe elle porta ses mains à son visage, et compris son erreur en voyant la fourberie dans les yeux de son amie.

« Là ! Sur ton front ! Je crois bien que ce sont les rides de l'amertume ! »

« Mais va mourir ! » Rugit-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Quand sonna l'heure du repas, elles se poursuivaient encore dans toute la base avec tant d'énergie qu'elles mirent une pagaille monstre jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne taclent Smoker par inadvertance, ce qui mit fin à la course poursuite.

« Mais c'est pas possible, vous n'arrêtez jamais ? » Soupira-t-il en les soulevant chacune par le col de leur vêtement pour les emmener manu militari à la salle des repas. « Quoiqu'il en soit, il vous faudra vous comporter autrement demain. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demadna Ash, curieuse, tandis que Sage s'occupait de remplir son assiette à la vitesse de la lumière comme un écureuil ferait son stock.

« Parce que l'amiral Aokiji va se charger de vous ramener à Pristine et qu'il arrive demain. » Expliqua Smoker en attendant de voir leur réaction.

Ash écarquilla des yeux, stupéfaite par la nouvelle, tandis que Sage s'étouffait avec une coquillette de sa salade de pattes.

« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent elles en choeur – même si celui de Sage ressembla plutôt à un cris d'agonie suivit d'une quinte de toux.

Smoker lui assena une claque dans le dos pour l'aider, et elle manqua de recracher en prime tous ses organes vitaux, mais ne releva pas, trop préoccupée par la nouvelle.

« Un amiral ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Genre, un vrai de vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur cette mer ? »

« On ne peut plus vrai. » Approuva Smoker avec un demi sourire. « Disons qu'il avait à faire dans le coin. Ce n'est pas la question de toute façon. Vous allez vous comporter correctement sur ce navire, c'est clair ? »

Voir Smoker essayer de faire preuve d'autorité sur les personnes de deux gamines qui n'en étaient pas, avait quelque chose de mignon. Surtout que tous les trois savaient qu'elles n'obéiraient certainement pas. Mais elles promirent néanmoins de se comporter correctement quand elles embarqueraient – sans rien dire sur ce qui se passerait _après_. Finalement elles retournèrent dans leur chambre, et après avoir pris leur douches chacune leur tour, s'installèrent sur le lit pour tenir un conseil de guerre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à partir aussi vite. » Avoua Sage, qui pour le coup se sentait un peu effrayé de franchir le premier cap de leur voyage.

« Eh bien, je ne m'y attendais pas plus, mais c'est aussi bien. Autant partir avant de prendre définitivement nos marques... »

« N'empêche, Aokiji quoi. On pourrait faire sauter son navire qu'il ne s'en rendrait compte qu'à la fin de sa sieste ! »

« Alors on pourra s'esquisser rapidement, et en apprendre beaucoup sur les positions des pirates de Barbe Blanche. »

Un silence contemplatif s'installa alors, et chacune se plongea dans ses pensées,éteignant la lumière sans pour autant réussir à trouver le sommeil. C'était une chose que de prévoir de partir, mais on n'était jamais vriament près à l'aventure avant de plonger dedans du jour au lendemain.

« J'ai peur... » Murmura Sage plus tard la nuit.

Ash serra les dents, tout aussi réveillée qu'elle, et attendit que sa gorge de desserre avant de répondre :

« Si on reste ici... On va vraiment devenir des enfants. On ne peut pas dépendre de Smoker comme ça à jamais. Je crois... qu'on à toute les deux quelque chose à prouver. Pourquoi serions nous ici sinon ? »

« Pour divertir des dieux qui s'ennuie. » Répliqua Sage.

Elle soupira.

« Après tout, c'est comme une veille d'examen. On a le trac, on stresse, et puis au moment M, on retrouve nos moyens et on réussi brillamment ! »

Elle eut un rire fébrile, et se redressa dans le lit.

« Inutile d'essayer de dormir ! Viens, j'ai envie de cuisiner ! »

Elles passèrent ainsi leur dernière nuit à LogueTown à cuisiner des cookies et du tiramisu.


	5. Chapitre IV : Un imprévu tant attendu

**Me revoilà ! Merci pour votre lecture et votre patience ! Il faut dire que je suis en vacances, et que je me suis un peu laissée allé... J'en profite pour vous inciter à aller voir Batman vs Superman : Dawn of Justice, ce film est juste génial et ne mérita pas toute les mauvaise critiques que de mauvais spectateur lui ont fait. Il est tellement bien qu'il a réussi à passer devant One Piece dans mon coeur, c'est dire ! (bon après je suis assez volage à ce niveau là mais j'étais à fond sur one piece depuis le mois de septembre quand même donc bravo!) Bon, j'arrête la pub et je réponds aux reviews :**

 **Terikel : Le tiramisu, c'est le bien, et le mien est particulièrement bon si je peux me permettre ! Eh oui, et Eris n'est que le début ! hahaha ! Il est mimi hein Koda ? Au début j'ai failli en faire un voyageur, ou un dieu, et puis je me suis dit qu'il resterait un bout de choux mignon :P Et j'ai aussi hésité à les faire partir avec les pirates!**

 **Alice : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que mon ton te plaise ! C'est mon but, de faire sourire ! Et Koda a bien failli ! Mais on le retrouvera surement un jour ou l'autre :P**

 **Enora Swen : merci de ta review ! et effectivement ça ne va pas se calmer de sitôt !**

* * *

Ce matin là, le cuistot failli faire une attaque en voyant l'état de sa cuisine, et les deux gamines endormies au milieu du carnage.

« SALES GAMINES QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FICHU ?! » Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses cordes vocales.

Elles se réveillèrent sursaut et fixèrent le cuisinier avec des yeux injecté de sang, et des cernes noires sous les yeux, et ce fut le cuisinier qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait soudain l'impression de se retrouver en face de deux bêtes sauvages et s'arma de sa poele dans l'attente de l'attaque qui ne manquerait pas, mais les deux fillettes se contentèrent de tituber jusqu'au four, d'en sortir des cookies qui avaient largement eut le temps de refroidir – merci au minuteur automatique leur ayant évité la carbonisation – et en prirent chacune un à grignoter avant de sortir de la cuisine sous le regard terrifié du marine qui se demandait ce qui leur était arrivé cette nuit.

Elles avaient passé leur nuit à cuisiner et ne s'étaient endormi qu'un peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aube en attendant que les cookies cuisent. Mais leur petit corps d'enfant n'était pas fait pour une telle veille et le leur faisait payer chèrement maintenant qu'elles étaient réveillées.

« Au moins... » Bailla Sage. « On est plus flippé... mainte...nant ! »

« Tu... parles ! » Lui répondit son amie, pas plus réveillé. « On n'a juste pas l'énergie nécessaire... »

Sage décida de prendre une douche d'eau glacée pour se réveiller – un pratique qu'Ash ne comprendrait jamais – tandis que la rousse attendait son tour en regardant ses vêtements dans l'armoire pour décider de ce qu'elle mettrait. Sage sortie un peu plus réveillé et laissa la place à son amie qui elle prit une douche brûlante. Chacune enfila ensuite de nouveau vêtements : bermuda et débardeur bleu pour Ash, t shirt et jupe froissé marron et rose pour Sage. Elles finissaient d'enfiler leurs chaussures quand on toqua à la porte.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? » Demanda la voix de Tashigi étouffé par l'épaisseur de la porte. « Je vous ai apporté des sacs pour vos affaires, l'amiral vient d'accoster le temps de réapprovisionner son navire, il repart dans quelques heures. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant les deux zombies, mais ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de leur tapoter le crâne avec un air indulgent. Les pauvres fillettes avaient certes un caractère bien trempé, mais elles restaient des enfants égarées... Elle les aida à faire leurs sacs, puis traversa la base en leur tenant la main pour qu'elles disent au revoir à tout le monde avant leur départ, mais Smoker n'était nul part en vue alors elles partirent sans pouvoir le remercier pour son aide.

Quelque part en chemin, elles retrouvèrent un peu de leur énergie – devenue légendaire à Logue Town en l'espace de même pas une semaine – et commencèrent à se chamailler sans trop y mettre le cœur.

« N'empêches, je n'en revient pas qu'il n'ait même pas pris le temps de venir dire au revoir ! On ne va sûrement pas le revoir de sitôt – peut-être même jamais – et luiil s'en fiche ! » Bouda Ash.

« Le soulagement d'être débarrassé de nous lui a sûrement donné des ailes. » Grommela Sage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lalez chercher là ? » Les réprimanda gentiment Tashigi. « Il a du travail vous savez. Je suis sur qu'il viendra vous dire au revoir au port dès qu'il aura le temps. »

« Tu parles Charles. » Marmonna l'acajou juste assez fort pour que son amie l'entende.

Celle ci pouffa devant l'expression datant de Mathusalem et elles entreprirent alors de se moquer de tout ce qu'elles voyaient sur leur chemin – que ce soit la tête du poissonnier, ou la démarche slalomante d'un passant. Mais bien assez tôt elles arrivèrent au port, devant un navire qui faisait la taille d'une baleine et elles échangèrent un regard crispé.

« Tous des mégalo... »

« Non mais je vois vraiment pas comment un truc pareil arrive encore à flotter ! »

« Stop ! Ne commencez pas à vous plaindre alors que vous n'êtes même pas monté à bord ! »

Sage la regarda alors avec un regard de chaton abandonné sous la pluie battante, et la marine dégluti.

« Mais... on ne sait même pas s'il est gentil, cet amiral ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air pitoyable. « Et s'il est … _méchant ? »_

Elle appuya sur le mot avec un air particulièrement enfantin et effarée, et Ash manqua d'applaudir sa performance d'actrice tout en songeant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle s'entraîne à faire pareil. Tashigi sembla sur le point de répondre, mais en fut épargné par l'arrivé d'un homme de grande taille tellement vêtu de blanc qu'Ash chercha ses lunettes de soleil dans sa poche avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait pas.

« Alors c'est vous les mini protégées de Smoker ? » Lâcha flegmatiquement l'amiral Aokiji.

Il ne faisait pas du tout crédible avec son bandeau de sieste sur le front, mais comme elles peinaient déjà à atteindre ses genoux en hauteur, elles gardèrent cette réflexion pour plus tard.

« Et c'est vous Cacaoji ? » Demanda Sage en écorchant violemment son nom avec un air tout à faire innocent.

Et pousses vers le haut pour ce surnom auquel Ash n'aurait jamais pensé.

« Aokiji ! » Corrigea Tashigi avec un air très embarrassé.

« Dit papi, il flotte vraiment ton bateau ? » S'exclama Ash en tentant sa propre voix de gamine.

Double sourire innocent, qui ne trompa pas Tashigi mais qui ne pouvait rien dire en présence de l'amiral.

« Bien sur qu'il flotte. » Répliqua Aokiji en se penchant pour les regarder d'un air impénétrable. « Dites moi,vous êtes vraiment minuscules ! Quand Smoker m'a demandé de déposer ces deux protégée à Pristine, j'avoue que je m'attendais à autre chose. »

 _Pas trop déçu le pervers_? Songea Ash avec mesquinerie. Il se redressa, les mains dans les poches, et déclara finalement :

« Bon, eh bien on fera avec. Montez, Eric va vous montrer votre cabine. »

Ledit Eric était un châtain ébouriffé à l'air sympathique, avec un cicatrice verticale sous l'oeil gauche.

« Suivez moi les filles ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en prenant leur sac. « Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Sage.

« Ash. »

« Enchanté ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour parmi nous ! »

Elles se tournèrent vers Tashigi d'un air un peu gêné, et lâchèrent d'une traite avant de filer plus vite que leur ombre à l'intérieur :

« Merci pour tout ! »

Cette fois ci, leur cabine était munie de deux lit simples chacun d'un coté de la pièce, avec deux bureau et une grande fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Le bois était sombre, sur les murs, le sol et le plafond, et les draps étaient blanc et bleu. C'était une pièce accueillante – sûrement grâce à la chaleur du bois. Elles restèrent un instant sur le seuil, avant de se résoudre à avancer, et installer leurs affaires dans les commodes au bout de leurs lits respectifs.

« Bon, et bien voilà. » Lâcha Sage.

« Ouai, voilà. » Répéta Ash.

Ces au revoir leur laissait un arrière goût dans la bouche assez désagréable. Il manquait quelque chose mais quoi ?

« Bon, eh bah moi je retourne sur le pont ! Je suis curieuse de savoir comment fonctionne un navire aussi gros ! » Décréta Ash en se dirigeant vers la porte.

N'ayant pas de meilleur idée, et aucune envie de rester seule pour le moment, Sage la suivit d'un pas traînant, perdue dans ses pensées. Une fois sur le pont, elles se plongèrent dans la contemplation de la ville de Logue Town, qu'elles ne révéraient pas de sitôt.

« Le réapprovisionnement est bientôt fini. » Déclara un soldat à Eric, qui était apparemment le bras droit de l'amiral.

« Très bien, préparez-vous au départ, je vais en aviser l'amiral. »

« Amiral ! D'ici peu le réapprovisionnement sera achevé ! »

« Très bien, commencez les préparatifs. »

Ash songea qu'ils radotaient beaucoup, toujours à répéter les mêmes informations et les mêmes ordres, rien de bien passionnant pour l'instant. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, tous le monde était à bord et près au départ, quand soudain une volute de fumée s'éleva en ville et se mis à avancer vers eux. Et là, Ash réalisa qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur.

« SAGE ! J'AI OUBLIE DE LUI DEMANDER DE ME FAIRE FAIRE UN TOUR EN MOTO ! » S'écria-t-elle en secouant son amie comme si c'était la fin du monde.

« MERDE ! Moi aussi je voulais faire un tour ! »

Elles se mirent à pleurer sur leur sort sous le regard consterné de l'équipage, puis réalisèrent autre chose.

« Eh mais ça veut dire que Smoky vient nous dire au revoir finalement ! »

« A moins qu'il ne dise bon débarras ! »

Elles regardèrent la fumée approcher, et finalement la bécane fit un dérapage sur les pavés du port tandis que Smoker leur faisait un signe de la main.

« Bon voyage les gamines ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a toujours l'air cool ? » Bouda Sage.

« T'occupes des détails, et dit merci. » Répliqua Ash avec un grand sourire.

Elle fit de grand geste des mains pour le saluer, et elle s'exclamèrent en choeur :

« Merci pour tout Smoky ! »

« A la revoyure ! »

« Porte toi bien et arrêtes de fumer comme un pompier ! »

« Dit au cuistot qu'on a fait exprès de foutre le bordel dans sa cuisine ! »

« Bye Bye ! »

Entre temps, le navire avait commencé à s'éloigner du quai, et bientôt Logue Town commença à rétrécir, tandis que toute la bonne humeur des fillettes était revenue. Finalement, Sage claqua des mains en soupirant :

« Bon, s'est pas le tout mais je vais me trouver une petite dispute pour recharger les batteries ! »

Consternée, Ash la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas flegmatique, t se résigna à la laisser faire sa vie. Pour le moment, la rousse se sentait plutôt l'âme d'aller faire une sieste. Ce dont elle ne se priva pas.

Sage se promenait sans but véritable à bord, croisant les soldats qui vaquaient à leurs occupations sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle avait envie de commencer ce voyage du bon pied, ce qui revenait à se trouver une occupation quotidienne prenante pour ne pas se transformer en légume. Et il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour ça : trouver des livres. Elle avait toujours eut des tonnes d'interrogations sur ce monde, et elle entendait bien profiter du voyage pour y trouver des réponses. Le navire était spacieux, et bien aménagé, et malgré son inexpérience des lieux, elle parvenait à trouver son chemin facilement, ce qui l'étonna. Finalement, elle trouva une salle assez grande, couverte d'étagères débordant de livres – tenues en place par des chaînes pour qu'ils ne tombent pas en cas de tempête – et aménagé de fauteuil à l'air confortable, et de quelques tables de travail, le tout fixé fermement au sol. Elle frémit d'impatience et d'excitation et entreprit d'explorer la bibliothèque dans son ensemble pour se faire une idée de l'organisation. Puis elle prit un livre d'histoire – approuvée par la marine mais c'était toujours un bon début – et s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil moelleux près de la fenêtre. C'était risible, elle avait l'impression de lire un manuel datant de la guerre froide tant la propagande était présente, et finalement, malgré une rude bataille de plusieurs heures, elle s'assoupit.

Elle se réveilla avec un plan. Non, avec _le_ plan ! Le lit de la cabine était confortable – comme on pouvait l'attendre du mobilier du navire de l'homme-sieste – et Ash avait dormit comme un loir jusqu'à une heure avancé de l'après-midi, et maintenant ses batteries étaient rechargée à bloc. Quand à cette idée formidable naît d'un esprit génial, elle ne pouvait pas attendre de pouvoir la mettre en œuvre !

Elle se leva en s'étirant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et décida de tester la salle de bain attenante pour constater avec stupéfaction qu'il y avait une baignoire. Il ne fallait _surtout pas_ que Sage en ait vent ! Sinon on n'arriverait jamais à l'en sortir ! Elle regarda par dessus son épaule avec des airs de comploteur, puis ferma la porte à clef avec un sourire diabolique. Et se coula un bain.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu prendre de bain tranquille, chez elle. Entre ses frères qui n'avaient aucune conception d'intimité, et sa petite sœur venait toujours l'embêter juste au moment où elle pensait avoir un moment tranquille, et sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander des trucs, on ne se rappelait de son existence qu'au moment où elle voulait qu'on l'oublie. Ash venait d'une famille nombreuse, et même si elle aimait sa famille, elle ne s'était jamais senti... spéciale, ou indispensable. La première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé en réalisant où elle se trouvait, c'était que sa famille ne s'en rendrait pas compte avant un moment, et qu'ils se feraient rapidement à son absence. Nick serait chargée des courses impromptue à sa place, Cassy aurait enfin la chambre pour elle toute seule, et Dan resterait le fils prodige porté au nue.

Non, elle ne ressentait aucune amertume à ce sujet. Enfin, peut-être un peu quand même, mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être heureuse dans sa vie. Pas au point de souhaiter changer de monde... Elle se plongea dans l'eau chaude en soupirant, pas ravis de la tournure qu'avaient pris ses pensées. C'était mesquin de penser ça, un moyen comme un autre de ne pas culpabiliser du chagrin de sa famille face à son décès. Parce que dans son monde elle était morte.

Elle ne savait toujours pas comment le prendre. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait l'impression d'évoluer à taton, dans un couloir qui ne cessait de se mouvoir et de se transformer et lui donnant l'impression d'avoir embarqué dans le navire de _La Tempête_ de William Turner.

« Eh voilà que les références de Sage déteigne sur moi, ça ne va pas du tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans l'eau.

Non mais franchement, _qui_ a part son amie totalement perchée utilisait se genre de comparaison avec un stupide tableau. Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une obsédé, mais la perspective des années à venir la rendait complètement de folle, et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait coincé dans un corps de gamine ! C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Si les dieux voulaient vraiment du divertissement – elle se frappa mentalement parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle parlait de dieux comme s'ils étaient réel – alors ils auraient mieux fait de lui laisser son corps d'origine ! Premièrement parce qu'elle voyait mal le fun de voir deux gamines se démerder dans la vie, et deuxièmement parce que ces dieux étaient présenté comme de vrais obsédé et qu'ils n'étaient visiblement pas contre la vue d'une pair de sein en mouvement.

« Hmph, on paris que c'est cette fichu Athéna qui y a mis son grain de sel et insisté là dessus ? » Grommela-t-elle.

« Tout juste. »

« Je le savais ! »

Ash réalisa alors qu'une voix lui avait répondu, et un voix beaucoup plus douce et sensuel que celle de son amie, et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle balança le savon sur l'intrus. Qui l'évita soigneusement en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.

« Voyons, Ashley très cher, je t'assure que tu ne risques rien avec moi. » Déclara la voix.

En prenant la peine de se retourner pour voir son interlocutrice, Ash resta bouche bée. C'était une femme magnifique, vêtu d'un drapé rose pâle, sa peau avait la pâleur de la nacre, et ses cheveux blonds vénitien tombait en bouclette parfaite jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Aphrodite. » Laissa-t-elle tomber, stupéfaite.

« Jackpot ! J'ai plus de chance qu'Eris on dirait. La pauvre était affreusement vexée ! »

« Même si j'ai horreur de l'avouer, même une inculte en art et mythologie comme moi connais le tableau de Boticelli. » Expliqua Ash en reprenant ses esprit. « Et c'est Ash, pas Ashley. »

La déesse s'esclaffa à nouveau, visiblement de bonne humeur, et fit le tour de la salle de bain avec curiosité.

« Je dois dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » Lâcha-t-elle avec légèreté au bout d'un moment. « Un corps d'enfant, c'est affreusement ennuyant. Il n'y a que cette prude d'Athéna pour décider ça. »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma alors dans le regard d'Ash, qui pressentait que cette déesse lui apportait de très, très bonnes nouvelles. Après tout, Aphrodite était la déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté, et si elle était là...

« Mon amie Eris a déjà offert un cadeau à ton amie, alors je me suis dit que pour plus d'équiter, je t'offrirais à mon tour un petit quelque chose qui mettra un peu de piment dans cette histoire. »

Si Ash avait été un peu plus calé en mythologie, elle aurait su qu'aucune des protégée d'Aphrodite dans la mythologie n'avaient été réellement heureuse de cette affection. La plus connue d'entre elle ayant été Hélène, souvent on ne faisait pas bien la différence entre ses protégées et celles qu'elle n'aimait pas, puisqu'elle finissaient de toute façon toute malheureuse. Phèdre se suicidait après avoir causé la mort de celui qu'elle aimait, et Hélène était à l'origine d'une guerre qui avait causer la perte du royaume l'ayant accueillit. Mais ça, Ash n'en avait pas conscience. Alors elle fut absolument ravie de l'opportunité.

« Quel serait ce petit quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle

Aphrodite sourit, se sachant déjà gagnante :

« Oh, rien de très extravagant ! Un tout petit quelque chose, qui nous fera plaisir à toute les deux. Tend ta main. »

La rousse s'exécuta avec un regard brillant d'excitation, et quand les doigts délicats de la déesse effleurèrent le dessus de sa main, quelques bulles d'écumes apparurent et glissèrent le long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule, puis jusque l'eau de la baignoire qui commença à bouillonner gaîment. Avec un sourire sibyllin, Aphrodite lui fit un au revoir de la main, et un clignement d'œil plus tard elle avait disparu, laissant Ash avec un sensation désagréable de fourmillement qui dura quelques longues minutes avant de s'estomper.

Elle ressentit la nécessiter de se lever et de dégourdir ses membres pour chasser les vestiges de cette désagréable sensation, mais ressenti un étrange déséquilibre et tangua. Elle croisa alors son reflet dans le miroir et une chose la frappa.

« Mes boobs... ILS SONT REVENUES ! »

Elle passa les minutes qui suivirent à danser en transe en faisant le tour de la salle de bain nue comme un vers sans parvenir à penser à autre chose qu'à sa joie de retrouver son corps de jeune femme. Car c'était bien ça le don d'Aphrodite : son corps d'origine, dans les proportions et la taille telles qu'elles les connaissaient par cœur !

Puis elle se résigna à se sécher, en vain parce que ça joyeuse farandole avait déjà fait le boulot, et se résigna à s'habiller. S'imposa alors un problème de taille.

Ses vêtements n'étaient plus à sa taille. Normal, elle venait de faire une poussée de croissance fulgurante après tout.

« Eh meeeerde ! Comment je vais expliquer ça ?! » S'écria-t-elle en réalisant la situation.

Elle était apparue sur ce navire en gamine, et maintenant elle venait de grandir miraculeusement et n'avait pas la moindre explication à donner. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?!

« Merde. » Lâcha-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Merde, merde, merde... Je suis dans la _merde_!... mais j'ai mes boobs ! Amen ! »

Elle rêva qu'elle dansait le _french cancan_ habillé en viande et que Luffy essayait de la manger en la grillant sur un feu de camp. Son réveil se fit en sursaut et elle s'écrasa pathétiquement sur le plancher en tombant du fauteuil où elle s'était endormi.

« Ouch. »

« T'as encore du chemin à faire dans l'art de la sieste, gamine. » Lâcha une voix nonchalante sur le canapé d'à coté.

Sage réalisa alors qu'elle avait un camarade de chambré impromptu : l'amiral en personne. Elle songea qu'on devait trop souvent le déranger dans son bureau et qu'il était obligé d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour siester en paix. Et en conclu donc que les marines de se navire étaient des illettrés incultes ne mettant jamais un pieds dans ce sanctuaire du livre. C'était navrant...

« C'est à dire ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix de gamine, réellement intéressée par l'idée d'améliorer ses compétences de sieste.

« Déjà, on décide de faire la sieste, on ne s'endort pas au milieu d'une activité. » Expliqua très sérieusement Aokiji en se redressant pour la regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

D'un point de vu extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il lui expliquait quelque chose de crucial, de vital, d'absolument important...

« Ensuite, quand on ne dort pas dans l'obscurité, le sommeil est troublé. » Il montra son masque de sommeil. « Toujours prévoir un bandeau de sieste. »

Dommage qu'ils ne parlent en faite que de sieste.

« Seul les novices font des cauchemars pendant une sieste. » Rajouta-t-il durement.

Honteuse, Sage baissa la tête.

« M'enfin, t'es encore jeune, ce genre d'erreur peut se corriger avec de l'assiduité et de l'entraînement. Ne relâche pas tes efforts. »

« Oui m'sieur ! »

« Et ne dit à personne que je dors ici ! »

Elle eut l'impression que c'était là où il voulait ne venir depuis le début, et promis de garder le secret avant de décider de retourner à sa cabine. En chemin, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu plutôt, et fut consternée par ce bourrage de crâne aussi plat que fade faisant passé le gouvernement pour le pays des bizounours. Elle commençait à comprendre bien mieux Nico Robin et son rêve de découvrir la véritable histoire. Pensive, elle songea qu'elle pourrait peut-être rédiger un carnet de voyage, avant de décréter qu'elle avait la flemme. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle manqua de percuter les jambes d'Eric qui l'esquiva juste attend.

« Hop là, demoiselle ! Attention où tu mets les pieds ! Tu n'aurais pas vu l'amiral au passage ? »

« Non, j'étais à la bibliothèque et je l'ais pas vu. » Mentit-elle d'un air angélique.

« Dommage, je vais continuer à le chercher, en espérant le voir réapparaître avant le dîner ! »

Et là dessus il fila, et l'acajou repoussa un léger sentiment de culpabilité, en songeant que de toute façon il devait avoir l'habitude. Elle franchit le seuil de la cabine sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui l'y attendait.

« J'ai mes boobs, mais je vais me faire jeter dehors. Mais j'ai mes boobs. Oui mais... »

Coincée dans un dilemme sans fin, Ash répétait en boucle la même chose, enveloppée dans un drap. Dans son corps de jeune adulte. Avec des cheveux beaucoup plus long que ce qu'il n'était à l'origine. Le temps d'un instant, Sage revit dans sa tête une scène de _Tale of Tales_ , quand la vieille femme retrouve toute la beauté de sa jeunesse. Elle cligna des yeux, et l'impression étrange disparut.

« Je ne suis pas sure de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cabine en mon absence. » Déclara Sage en allant s'asseoir sur son lit après avoir fermé à clef.

« SAGE ! C'EST LA DESASTROPHE ! » S'écria paniquée la rousse avant de ricaner : « mais j'ai mes boobs ! »

Avant qu'elle ne reparte dans son trip des montagnes russes émotionnelle, la seule gamine des deux la coupa :

« Si tu commençais par m'expliquer ? »

Elle eut droit à un récit complet de ce qu'elle avait raté, et à la fin un semblant d'explication vit le jour dans son esprit. Elle soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Bon. Donc en gros tu as accepté un cadeau d'Aphrodite sans penser au conséquence et maintenant tu es paumées sur la manière de rattraper ça ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas vraiment présenté d'une manière aussi- » Argua la rousse avant d'être coupé.

« La ferme. Je réfléchis. Parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'as pas juste gagné une croissance rapide, je suis pratiquement certainement que tu as un petit _plus_ qui va nous attirer beaucoup de problème. »

Malheureusement, ce qui était fait était fait, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher puisqu'elle même avait été obligé d'accepter un cadeau d'Eris qui la contraignait à lutter constamment contre elle même pour ne pas foutre la merde sur son chemin. Elle avait trouvé une parade en se disputant avec elle même dans son esprit – chose qu'elle faisait déjà avant – mais elle doutait que ça fonctionnerait éternellement. Mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment.

« Bon, on n'a pas trente six solutions. Il va falloir manipuler habilement la vérité, et la doser avec juste ce qu'il faut de mensonge pour leur faire gober le tout. Tu es ma sœur aînée, mais on a croisé Bonney Jewel – je crois que c'est son nom – qui t'a transformer en enfant avec son pouvoir. On ne sait pas pourquoi tu as retrouvé ta forme. On a menti parce qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais on vient bien de Pristine et on a bien été enlevé de chez nous. »

« Hum. Mouais, on va faire comme ça. J'espère qu'ils vont le gober. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'impression que quand ils vont te voir, leurs neurones vont momentanément se déconnecter et on pourrait leur dire _n'importe quoi_ sans qu'ils ne remettent rien en question. » Répliqua lugubrement la fillette.

Pour plus de sûreté, elles mirent au point leur histoire dans les moindres détails, puis Sage fut chargé d'une mission importante. Voler des fringues pour Ash. Ce qui lui donna l'occasion de réaliser que le larcin était une manière très satisfaisante d'assouvir ses pulsions de Discorde, Conflit et blablabla. La jeune femme se retrouva donc affublée d'une chemise blanche dont elle du retrousser les manches trois fois, et d'un pantalon bleu qu'elle du ceinturer avec un foulard parce que même les ceintures étaient trop larges, et entortilla nerveusement ses cheveux avec ses doigts en attendant que Sage aille trouver l'amiral. Elle n'avait plus été aussi angoissé depuis... depuis qu'elle avait été expédié dans un autre monde, ce qui datait d'il y a quelque jour seulement. Son cœur battait fébrilement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

Allait-on l'emprisonner ? La jeter à l'eau ? Si on découvrait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde deviendrait-elle un cobaye de laboratoire ? La vision qu'elle avait de se monde était fictive, vu dans le cadre d'une aventure de pirate. Tout était amplifié et exagéré ici, et elle avait peur de ces personnes qu'elle ne pouvait pas complètement comprendre. Mais il était plus probable qu'on les internes toute les deux si elles avouer se croire venu d'un autre monde. Et si elles argumentait en balançant des faits secret, alors on se servirait d'elles et de leur connaissance pour changer le cours des choses.

Elles avaient choisi le camp des pirates parce qu'il leur avait été présenté sous un beau jour par le manga, mais dans un coin de sa tête elle ne pouvait s'empêcher soudain de se demander si elles ne commettaient pas une erreur. Qui étaient-elles pour juger ce monde, croire qu'elles pourraient le changer quand elle ne pouvaient rien changer au leur ?

 _Des bêtes de foires envoyées pour divertir des dieux,_ songea-t-elle amèrement.

Était-ce ce que ressentait les gladiateurs quand on les envoyaient dans l'arène pour divertir des puissances en manque de sang ? Un sentiment de révolte commença à bouillonner en elle, et elle serra le poing résolument. Elle ne deviendrait pas un simple jouet. Elle se battrait pour garder sa volonté intacte, quoiqu'il en coûte !

Le déclic de la porte la ramena à la situation présente, et elle se tint prête.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture! Je tenai aussi a vous dire que je ne vais probablement pas publier avant un moment, parce que comme je l'ai dit en haut je suis pas vraiment dans le délire One Piece en ce moment :/ Mais je compte bien la reprendre donc n'abandonnez pas tout espoir! xD  
CCC rend l'antenne ! **


End file.
